Scintillation crystals can be used for medical imaging and for well logging in the oil and gas industry as well as for environmental monitoring, security applications, and for nuclear physics analysis and applications. In particular, scintillation crystals can emit photons when exposed to certain forms of radiation. The photons can pass to a detector that converts detected photons into electrical pulses that can then be transmitted to analyzing equipment. Further improvement of radiation detection apparatuses is desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention. The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.